THE STORY of The KJKHT
by Jkayz951822
Summary: Welcome to the World of Pokemon! :D   This story is about the Many adventures,twist and turns the Main Characters Karin and Jamie go through. Filled with Excitement, Romance, Adventure and School Life and well of course POKEMON!    *I do NOT Own Poke'mon


**THE STORY OF THE KJKHT**

© In 2007

A Jkayz Production

Created by BballbanDluvr22

Processed in the Hawaii

Chapter edits by Dkristin95

Thanks for the Pokémon Company and creating and making the Pokémon games/anime/manga & become a success.

Dedicated to best friend Dkristin95, my partner in writing this story/ editing the story/contributing ideas to the story/adding chapters to The Story.

Also for my love of Pokémon and the imagination of mine that was always running that helped me create this story.

**Disclaimer: **

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

( )_( )

(=^.^=)

c(")_(")

**Table of Contents**

i. Character Introduction

1. Prologue

2. A Startling Beginning!

3. When 2 Friends battle

4. Party Rock!

5. S-Sleepover

6. "Best friends"

7. What to shop for, Drama, Drama and more drama! Side order of battling Please!

8. Since we were four!

9. Rivalry!

10. So this is love?

11. Back to School

12. Encounter with JK and crew

13. What is this?

14. Dayumn… I don't want you to leave…

15. Today is one of those Blah days…

16. Lexie! Don't do it!

17. Ekans Charmer

18. You're as shallow as a Kiddy Pool

19. I'm a model in 3…2…1… BAM!

20. Another Ice cold day

21. What the fire?

22. Nice my funny grass.

23. Water you talking about?

24. I'm such a Psychic.

25. We still Rock on the Ground

26. Everyone has their Dark side

27. Electrifying battle!

28. So much Fighting

29. The strongest Dragon Tamer!

30. The battle Dragons

31. Nothing is ever Normal

32. I've been Bugged about this battle

33. Passing with Flying Colors

34. Why is your face Ghostly?

35. Poisons my heart to see you leave…

36. A Steeling new peak of the next book

**Character Introduction**

**Karin Menatsu:** A stunningly popular girl who is the leader of the KJKHT. She is known for being a highly skilled trainer. One of Karin's quality is being beautiful with her long black silk hair, eyes an azure color, standing at 5"4'. She is ¾ Japanese and ¼ Chinese. Her dream is to be the world's greatest Pokémon Trainer. She always wants to be the best at everything and strives for it. Her Best Friends are all the members of the KJKHT.

**Jamie Mikayaki:** Jamie basically Karin's Right Hand Man (or girl). She is also quite pretty teenage girl. With her wavy long brown hair, eyes dark brown and standing at 5"2' that is what makes up Jamie. Jamie is pure bred Japanese. Her dream is also to become the best trainer around but it's mostly training her Pokémon to prove to Lance wrong. She's also an excellent Dragon Tamer as well as a battler and he's not the only 'hot shot' skilled Dragon Tamer. She trains very hard with her Dragon Pokémon, thus being an elite trainer and quite a scary battler. She's a bit ditzy but she'll always know what's right when it comes to friendships, romances… and battling.

**Karrie Fujioka:** Karrie is a girl who is an extremely sporty type of person. Her hair is light brown and it's a bit longer than shoulder length, her eye color a sea green. ½ Japanese, ¼ Okinawan and ¼ Filipino; that is what Karrie is. She is at a normal height of 5"5. Her Dream is to be the best breeder around. Karrie is a ball of sunshine and is always seen being happy and gave her the nickname of Smiley Kiley, although her name isn't Kiley. Yet this nickname had stuck and shortened down to Smiley. She's an excellent Pokémon food maker thanks to her breeding skills. Karin and her have been childhood friends since they used to play soccer together.

**Hannah Yoo:** Hannah is the shortest out of the group and the most innocent looking… although not all the time she's innocent. She's has medium golden brown hair with innocent looking brown eyes. Her height is at 5 feet tall. She's full true blood Korean. She and her family came from South Korea when she was 5. Her dream is to be the greatest coordinator of all time. She aspires to surpass her mom. Hannah's mom has been the part of the Top Ten coordinators for decades, being a top coordinator at the age of 18. Hannah and Jamie have been friends from their elementary school time so they have quite a few inside jokes together.

**Tina Ashikawa:** Tina is whiz computer of the group, with her IQ at One hundred and thirty two. Tina has Jet Black hair with her red highlights, her eye color is a light brown. She is also the tallest out of the whole KJKHT at five foot six. Tina is full half Okinawan and half Japanese. Her dream is to be a Pokémon professor like Professor Oak. She's always studying or trying to earn more credits in school. Tina and Jamie have had a very interesting friendship. They're always picking on each other but they are the tightest best friends.

Karin is a girl who has it all; the best of friends, the greatest clothes, the best battling skills and popularity. Plus the best Pokémon she could ever have with the greatest potential. But she would have never come out that way without the KJKHT meeting…


End file.
